Pokemon Ranger: Archivos
by irrealiti13
Summary: La historia de los criminales del mundo pokemon, relatadas por aquello quiénes los estudian. Ligado al Veneno humano


Pokemon Ranger: Archivos

* * *

Disabler: todos los personajes. Y sus derechos así como los fans de este juego son propiedad de Nintendo.

Irealiti: estas historias son escritas, para explicar la persobalidad, algunos puntos en la trama y los sucesos en la historia del veneno humano. desde el punto de vista de los criminales

Acciones.: normal

Subrayado: lectura o pokedex

 **Negritas: pensamientos**

 _Cursiva: diálogos._

Paréntesis. (): explicaciones o lugares

* * *

 **prisionero: Tulio Evans a.k Tepig.**

 **Crímenes: 21 feminicidios.**

 **Ranger a cargo de la detención: Looker rango A detective, en colaboración de un rango B.**

 **Notas: el detenido fue arrestado tras el último ataque a una mujer de 21 años, se encontró en su nevera los órganos y partes musculares de la víctima, además de un estofado con el corazón y músculos torácicos.**

 **Doctor encargado: doctora Lorelei Kanna.**

 **Oficial de seguridad: ranger Aron Lins.**

Se muestra una cinta de audio, junto con una foto de un hombre de unos 45 años castaño, pelo negro, nariz achatada, mentón prominente y ojos divididos por un dedo. Vestido con un traje de cerdo gigante, mascara de Tepig y una motosierra como arma.

Sección número 1. 23 de enero.

 _Sección con paciente, el hombre del paciente es Tulio Evans, un médico veterano de la guerra entre kalos y kanto._ Lorelei estaba hablando. _Me acompaña en la sala el oficial de seguridad Ranger Aron Lins._ Escucho un gruñido como respuesta. _bien señor Evans ¿Cómo estamos hoy?_

 _¿Quién es Evans?, aquí solo esta tepig, aquí solo esta tepig, yo soy tepig._ Pregunto tranquilamente la mujer.

 _Bueno, señor tepig…. ¿quiere contarme algo? de Dayana Tris._

 _¿no la conozco ¿quién es?_

 _Creo que la nombro… linda._

 _A linda, si linda ella fue el primer banquete, fue el primer respiro de libertad._

 _Liberta, señor Evans._

 _¡Yo no soy Evans!_ Se escucha el ruido de unas cadenas.

 _Lo siento la sección se suspende, doctora._ Dijo el ranger de seguridad.

 _Fin de la sección._ Lorelei presiono un botón y se escuchó el ruido de una puerta de metal.

Fin del audio

Sección número 9. 4 de marzo.

 _Sección con paciente, el paciente se llama Tulio Evans, mejor conocido como tepig._ Inicio lorelei. _Bueno Tulio quiero abordar un tema que discutimos en la última sección._

 _Y ¿Cuál sería? Uno doloroso, uno que dañara a tepig._

 _Señor sé que usted es plenamente consciente de sus actos, sé que usted creo a tepig como una excusa para sus actos._ Confronto lorelei al asesino.

 _¿sabes que eres igual a tu padre?_ Dejo de fingir el tono infantil el hombre. _Siempre saben cómo son las personas._

 _Baya un gusto conocerlo señor Evans._ Dijo lorelei.

 _Diría lo mismo, pero._ Se rio. _Yo soy tepig y siempre lo he sido._

 _Bien jugaremos tu juego._ Dijo lorelei.

Fin del audio.

Sección número 12. 10 de abril

 _Sabes inicie lamiendo mis dedos, tras cada operación en el campo de batalla._ La voz pertenecía al señor Evans. _Sabes lo que es probar la sangre de tantos hombres y pokemons, sabes lo que se siente vivir en ese tiempo._

 _No por desgracia, yo no viví en esos días._

 _Pero yo sí, mi esposa, su pokemon y yo._ Contesto el hombre. _Ella estudio enfermería y yo medicina, nunca fui adepto a los pokemon, pero ella se encariño con ese lindo y gordito Tepig._

 _Entiendo._

 _NO LO HACES._ Se escuchó el ruido de golpes en la mesa.

 _Tranquilo señor Aron y usted también señor Evans._ Dijo lorelei.

 _¿Qué ENTIENDES? ¡DIME TU ESTUVISTE CUANDO MI LINDA Y SU POKEMON FUEORN BOMBARDEADOS!_ El ruido de una mesa y una silla volando se escuchó.

Junto con ruidos de amagos y forcejeos.

 _Tu eres una… una…_ tepig dejo de hablar.

 _Gracias, pero creo que se excedió._ Comento lorelei

 _Descuida niña todo estará bien._ Se escucha como 2 personas más entra y acompañadas de Aron salen del cuarto

Fin del audio.

Sección número 15. 14 de agosto.

 _Sabes mi padre era un cantante de ópera y mi madre una cocinera estupenda._ Comento felizmente el asesino

 _Eso explica lo que les hizo a esas mujeres._ Dudo Lorelei.

 _Ellas eran todas iguales, solo un montón de Lopunnys calientes._ Respuesta con rabia el hombre

 _Eran mujeres, amas de casa, enfermeras, contadoras y._ comenzó a escucharse como Lorelei ponía papeles frente a su paciente.

 _Solo eran unas malditas ellas todas ellas, me la recordaban a mi linda y a su pequeño Tepig._ Gruño el hombre mientras se escuchaba como movía sus cadenas.

Y tras de él se escuchaban unos pasos.

 _¿Y eso excusa sus actos?_ Pregunto Lorelie un poco harta de no llegar a ningún lado.

 _Sabe cómo me sentí cuando probé la carne de la primera, sabe lo maravilloso que fue de gustar tal manjar, su carne era la más deliciosa desde la de linda, yo siempre quise igualar el sabor de la sangre de linda._ Hablo feliz mente el hombre.

 _Sí, pero ¿porque no se detuvo?, 21 mujeres descuartizadas y cocinadas, usted las mato a todas ellas, usando desde un bisturí hasta una motosierra._ Inquirió con un tono de asco en su voz.

 _Si fue magnifico, fue en verdad magnifico el probar la carne molida por una motosierra hace a Tepig muy feliz._ Sonaba como un niño con juguete nuevo.

 _Llévenselo._ Ordeno la especialista en el tipo hielo y agua.

Mientras se escuchaban lo ruidos de forcejeo y la puerta cerrarse tras un portazo.

Fin del audio.

Sección número 32. 28 de diciembre.

 _Notas privadas de la doctora lorelei, me ha quedado claro que el señor Tulio Evans no está presentando ningún caso de doble personalidad o trastornos de personalidad, sufre una profunda depresión derivada del trauma de ver morir a su mujer en su sala de operaciones, es aunado con el factor de estrés hizo que desollarla un comportamiento a social y posteriormente su canibalismo._ Lorelei se quedó en silencio por un tiempo. _No esta meramente loco, su Tepig no es más que una mentira que el creo para causar miedo y que no lo juzguen por sus crímenes._

La puerta es tocada.

 _Doctora esta lista para recibirlo._ Dudo el guardia.

 _Claro señor Aron pase._ Dijo lorelei. _Bueno señor Evans lamento que nuestras secciones se hayan suspendido por un tiempo, pero debido a los nuevos pacientes se tenía que hacerles un análisis a ellos primero._

 _Si ellos, lo he visto un ninja, un tipo quemado al carbón, un franco tirador, una chica serpiente, un hombre lagarto, un rinoceronte humano, una ardilla voladora_ _y por supuesto ese tipo ya sabe el que está más loco que una cabra._ Dijo el hombre. _Dígame cunado esta prisión se volvió un circo para fenómenos._

 _Es confidencial, pero bueno señor Evans, mi diagnostico está completo, junto con su perfil, la verdad le he llamado para decirle que, en mi opinión profesional, usted es apto para recibir un juicio._ Dijo lorelei restándole importancia al sonido de sorpresa que saco el criminal

 _No. no lo soy. Oigo voces en mi cabeza, la de Linda y la de Tepig ellos me dicen que hacer ellos._ Hablo muy rápido intentando crear una excusa.

 _Suficiente no las menciono en ninguna de nuestras secciones, además el grado de detalle y lucidez con la que relata sus acciones solo demuestra su buena salud mental._ Comentó la mujer firmando algo.

 _Me comí a 21 mujeres._ Argumento.

 _Si y yo comí un estofado de corfish y entreno pokemon tipo agua y hielo._ Respondió el argumento.

 _Usted no entiende._ Hablo muy histéricamente.

 _Entender ¿Qué?_ Pregunto la fría mujer.

 _No puedo decirlo._ Respondió.

 _Señor Aron lléveselo._ Pido harta de toda esta pérdida de su tiempo.

 _Claro._ Dijo el guardia mientras se escuchaba como sujetaba a tepig y este forcejeaba

 _NO… usted no entiende... ellos sí, ellos lo han dicho._ Grito entre amagos.

 _¿Quiénes?_ Pregunto lorelei mas por seguirle el juego que por verdadera curiosidad.

 _Los guardias lo están diciendo, va haber una fiesta y todos estamos invitados._ Dijo el asesino.

 _¿todos?_ Pregunto Aron al escuchar esa extraña noticia-

 _Si ya sabe todos los que él ha detenido._ Dijo el asesino.

 _¿Quién?_ Pregunto Lorelei.

 _Su amante._ Dijo el asesino mientras era sacado de la habitación.

Lorelei se quedó en silencio.

Fin de audio.

Fin de las notas del paciente Tulio Evans.

* * *

¿Merece reviews?,

Entre mis historias están:

* * *

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman king) *

Un nuevo dios (harry potter varios) *

Una vida en 2 meses (harry potter) *

Extermino mágico (harry potter terminator) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Archivos ranger (pokemon)*

Imperialimo (hora de aventura) *

Marcado (naruto)*

El nuevo gran general de los uzumakis (naruto)*

* * *

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


End file.
